


Got What Was Coming To You

by misqueme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueme/pseuds/misqueme
Summary: Rose and Dave grow closer then ever in one of the doomed timelines, and Dave lets his walls down for a moment.





	Got What Was Coming To You

TT: Okay Dave, it seems we’ve actually gotten somewhere good with you opening up, but you’ll have to excuse me for a second while I kill these imps.

TG: ah aight

TT: Just keep going, I’ll catch up when I get back. 

TG: okay

TG: uh

TG: my bro just… jumped out on me whenever 

TG: he was hiding in the vents and shit like that because he was a mad nuanced ninja 

TG: he was trying to train me to be tough but. it didn’t make me tough. 

TG: it made me scared, it made me hate metal and blood and everything about fighting.

TG: it made me feel horrible all the time. living in that house was such an extreme form of anxiety and i had to pretend i was okay with it.

TG: i had to act cool because if i didn’t he’d just jump down my throat.

TG: he made me learn to do almost everything to do with basic survival myself.

TG: idk anymore maybe he was entirely validated in that

TG: it’s not abuse if it’s your parents yaknow? ive read up on physical emotional and mental abuse before and i have noticed that although a lot of stuff that happens can be filed under abuse, it’s only in equal relationships because the partners are supposed to be equal.

TG: parents aren’t meant to be equal, they’re meant to be above you. and maybe that’s why it doesn’t count as abuse? because the dominance and frightening thing is just something you’re supposed to do to kids?

TG: that would make sense at least 

TG: huh i almost wish my bro would read this. cuz i don’t want to say it to him and let him say things back to me but i would want him to see it

TG: maybe he’d confirm that that is how it’s supposed to be? cuz children are so far below their parents and such 

TG: i mean the emotional abuse part still sucks obviously and messes people up but if we’re all messed up the exact same way because that’s how parents should be then it’s probably fair people talk an awful lot about kids “not deserving to live in fear” like what? what does it matter what we deserve?

TG: we do live in fear, that’s just the truth. it doesn’t matter what anybody deserves because this is just how the world is. there are kids with way worse issues, if you actually care so something 

TG: don’t tell me i “deserve” to be happy and that “i should let myself relax”, teach me what to do 

TG: because the truth is nobody on earth really “deserves” anything. there’s nobody handing out things to you at birth. you get what you get and you don’t throw a fit.

TG: if your parents are ones that make you live in fear growing up, so what? you just got one of the percentages of parents that exist on the earth. that’s how it works 

TG: just roll with it. learn to appease them so you’re less afraid or purposely make them mad so you get used to the anger or leave the house if the anxiety is too much for you.

TG: i can’t say that i deserve happiness because i don’t. that isn’t how it works.

TG: you get dealt some cards and you work with them.

TG: the end

TG:

TG: rose?

TG: you’re still not back.

TG:

TG: yeah rereading some of the above shit im realizing i was being unnecessarily emo, so im just gonna, delete all that.

turntechGodhead [TG] deleted text from the log.

TG: thanks for listening anyway. 

TG: or like saying you would i guess you technically didn’t haha

TG:

TT: I’m back.

TT: Dave?

TT: Dave? What did you delete?

TT: …Shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Very OOC because I literally just copy pasted a conversation I had with a friend. Tweaked some pronouns and changed the very beginning so that Dave was talking about his brother rather then me talking about someone else.


End file.
